


Back Again

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: Bilbo失忆了，他打算根据自己在家里翻出的一张地图去寻回记忆
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 9





	Back Again

01

这天是个大晴天。

天上一片云也没有，金色的太阳高高挂在碧蓝的天空上，将阳光撒得到处都是，如果要下雨，那也绝不会是今天。

再适合出行不过了。

比尔博·巴金斯将桌子上的一张旧地图小心地叠起来放进贴身的口袋里，又打开昨天整理好的背包重新检查了一遍，斗篷，刺叮，还有最不能忘掉的手帕，都带上了。然后，他抓着背带在所有房间里巡视了一遍，确定没有遗漏的东西后，他满意地点点头，背上背包，锁好门窗，就哼着小调出发了。

“早上好，巴金斯老爷。您去哪里呀？”路过邻居家时，正在给花园除草的詹吉老爹抬起头来朝他打招呼。

“我要去冒险啦！”比尔博并没有停下来，笑着答了一句后，他继续哼着小调，脚步轻快地朝老林的方向走去了。

“冒险？”詹吉老爹在他身后咕哝了一句，然后他摇了摇头，继续着他之前的工作。

比尔博的心情着实很好，要不是背包着实有点重，他都能像个小伙子一样蹦跶起来。现在即使是安分地走着，他的每一步也都像是在打着拍子。

他当然高兴，毕竟他已经有很久没有出过远门了。为了这一次，他足足准备了三个月。三个月前，他从书桌抽屉里翻出一份合同和一张旧地图，有一个叫索林的人聘请他当一名飞贼，而且合同上他已经签好字了。

飞贼！

有趣。巴金斯家的人还从来没从事过这样的工作，这真的是他自己签的吗？比尔博将那份合同翻来覆去地看了好几遍，确定除了一些有点匪夷所思的用词外，这的确是份很正规的合同，而且签名也的确是他本人的字迹后，这才放下合同，转而拿起那张地图看了起来。这是一张详尽的中土地图，倒是没什么特殊的地方，除了图上用红圈标出了一个叫孤山的地方，还有条黑笔画出的线连在夏尔和这个孤山之间——大概是线路图。

“孤山。”比尔博让这个名字在舌头上滚了一圈，一种奇异的感觉涌了上来。他好像对这个名字有点印象。比尔博想道。说不定他真的去过那里。比尔博拽着背带裤的带子思考了一会儿，决定去这个地方碰碰运气——来拯救他空空如也的脑袋。他已经别无他法了。

没错，比尔博失忆了。

对于他50岁以后的生活，他毫无印象，就像他重新回到了50岁。

噢别犯傻了，他可一点也不像才50岁的人，况且他今天还从镜子里发现了一根白头发。比尔博自嘲地笑笑，随手从地上捡了根枯枝助力。

太阳快下山的时候，比尔博找到了一个小山洞。仔细勘察了一番，确定没有危险后，比尔博放心地放下背包，又从山洞边找了一些枯枝搭起来点着了火。他的动作几乎是下意识的，直到他已经用一个小锅烧起了水，他才恍然意识到，他并没有过在外野营的经验。大概是那份飞贼的工作留下的记忆？比尔博耸了耸肩，翻出包里的干粮吃了起来。

夜晚的山林还是有一些危险的。比尔博往火堆里又添了一根枯枝，在离火堆有些距离的地方铺下了毯子，又将刺叮拿出来放在了旁边。刺叮是他从一个箱子里找出来的。他不记得他是从哪得来的，但是一看到它，他就知道它叫刺叮。因为刺叮的大小刚好适合他的身高，所以这次他也将它带了出来用以防身。

不过，说实在的，他还是希望不要用上它。

比尔博在毯子上躺了下来。洞顶被火光印的有些发红，看上去不那么阴森，远处的林子里传来了几声怪叫，不知道是什么生物正在活动。比尔博抓着刺叮，慢慢地睡着了。

02

“你们以为被兽人袭击是件很好笑的事吗？”

一个低沉的声音吵醒了比尔博，他睁开眼，发现山洞里坐满了十几个矮人，而他正坐在靠近山洞口的地方。一个男人背着手从他面前走过去，因为逆着光，比尔博没有看清他的脸，只能看到一个模糊的背影。

那个背影十分熟悉，熟悉到一个名字已经爬上了他的舌尖，好像一张口就能叫出来。

“Tho……”

比尔博彻底醒了过来。

天色已经大亮了。火堆不知什么时候熄灭了，只剩下一堆早已冷却的灰烬和几根未烧完的枯枝。

比尔博愣了一会儿神，努力回想了一下那个奇怪的梦，但什么都想不起来，只记得一个男人背对着他站着，但他们之间像是隔着一层雾，越是努力想看清男人的样子，那雾越是浓厚。最后，比尔博放弃了，他收拾好行李，草草将灰烬掩埋起来，就继续朝着目的地行进了。

这一路他几乎没碰上什么人。

不知为何，地图上标出的路线都是远离城镇的偏僻小路，所以比尔博一直在山谷和树林间行走着，虽然孤独，倒也省去了与人交流的麻烦——要解释他这场旅行的动机可是一件相当麻烦的事。

有一天他路过一个有三个巨大食人妖雕像的山洞。

一开始他被这三个凶恶的庞然大物吓得够呛，但很快他就发现，这些家伙一动不动，身上还挂满了干涸的鸟粪。他正想走近瞧瞧，这时他听见了说话的声音。

“我说过，我亲眼看到过的！就在前面不远处，不信你等着瞧！”

比尔博不想被人看到，于是他迅速地躲到了一棵树后。他看见两个人类小孩跑了过来。

跑在前面的那个脸上满是急切的神色，而后面的那个就颇有些不情愿的样子，好像要不是他的伙伴拽着他，他就要掉头就走。

“你看吧，我就说我在树林里看到了三个怪物。”

“他们都不动，这肯定是假的。”

“才不是呢！他们一定是被很厉害的魔法变成石头的！”

阳光。

食人妖照到阳光就会变成石头。

比尔博的脑海里突然浮现出这样一句话，一些奇怪的画面飞快地从他眼前掠了过去，他仿佛听见了隆隆的响声，刺眼的阳光突然照进山洞，本来还在耀武扬威的食人妖带着不甘的神色惨叫着变成了石像。他好像还听见了劫后余生的欢呼声。

他经历过这些。是吗？不是吗？他不就是来找答案的吗？

趁着那两个小孩还在争论着什么，比尔博悄悄地离开了。

离家越远，比尔博就越容易做一些奇怪的梦。

有一次他梦见耳畔刮过呼呼的风声，他茫然地在空中四处张望，却只看到冉冉升起的朝阳和漫天的霞光。下一秒，橘色的霞光就变成了一片火海，松树在火焰的吞噬下逐棵倒下，散发着独特的清香。一个身影在他面前站了起来，一步步走向了滔天的火焰中。他梦见他抱着一棵松树从悬崖上坠落，一个人紧紧地抱住他，在他耳边说他从没有错得这样离谱过。那拥抱如此真实，他甚至能在包裹住他的毛皮中闻到血的味道。

一个名字哽在喉口，仿佛一个肿块，吞不下去吐不出来。

这个梦他做过很多次了，但他从来看不清抱住他的那个人。

大概是丛林里的精怪在扰人清梦吧。比尔博一边将背包背起来，一边想道。

03

比尔博的旅行已经走入了秋天。

山谷里的溪流越流越窄，时不时有一片枯叶打着旋儿顺流而下，陪着比尔博走一段，然后顺着拐弯的溪水飘向另一个方向。

比尔博已经穿上了御寒的衣物。

他的红马甲上的扣子的形状好像不大对劲，像是后来重新配的，比尔博低头看着那些金灿灿的小扣子，脚步无意识地走上了右边的岔路。等他恍然从一堆扣子洒落地面的画面中回过神，他已经走出很远了。比尔博停了下来，掏出地图看了一眼，就将地图塞回怀里继续走了下去。

他现在已经不怎么需要地图确认路线了。道路就像有了意识般，指引他走向正确的方向——或者说，他仿佛逐渐开始认识这条路了。

他甚至找到了瑞文戴尔的隐藏入口。

虽然他依然觉得当初脑袋一热就从那个洞口跳下来过于冲动，但事实证明这一路来他的直觉从没有错过。尤其是当他从幽暗弯曲的山洞里钻出来，远远地看到精灵华美精致的宫殿，心中澎湃的激动感像是他重新见到了多年未见的老朋友。

但他没有在这里找到那个看不清面貌的人。当然，他还没有到达目的地，不是吗？

精灵领主像招待好朋友一般亲切热情地招待了他几日，仿佛一点也没被他一个不请自来的外来者冒犯到。比尔博也很喜欢他，但他心中总有个声音在催促着他前往孤山，于是，住了几天后，他有些不好意思地拒绝了精灵领主的挽留，重整行装踏上了旅程。

他还留宿过平原上的一间木屋。

木屋没有锁上门，主人也不在家。院子里几匹马懒洋洋地咀嚼着，还在他靠近它们时轻轻地蹭了蹭他的头发。餐桌上摆好了食物，但比尔博没有动过它们。他只在房间最角落的地方睡了一晚，第二天一早就离开了。

他离开的时候，远处传来了熊嗥。

那是在说再见。比尔博深深地看了一眼声音传来的方向，转过身头也不回地往前走。

很多年前，有个朋友也这么送过他。

走过草原，他再次进入了森林。

莫名其妙的危机感让他一路上都紧紧地抓着刺叮，但最终他什么威胁也没遇上。他只是遇上了另一队背着弓箭的精灵。

为首的那个男精灵一头金色的长发，除了两缕发丝垂在胸前，其余都披在脑后，只在耳边各编了一条发辫。他身后是一个一身绿衣的女精灵，她的头发是暗红色，也编着精致的发辫。两个人都冲着比尔博微微地笑着。

“比尔博，好久不见。”那个金发的精灵开口说道。

“你好，莱格……”比尔博有些吃力地回忆着这个精灵。

“莱格拉斯。这是陶瑞尔。”那个金发精灵微笑着说道。他旁边的女精灵也朝着比尔博点了点头。

“来吧比尔博，”莱格拉斯转身朝一条小路上走去，其余的精灵也跟上了他，“我想你一定需要休息了。”

在精灵的招待下，比尔博得到了很好的休息，也终于再次吃到了干粮以外的东西。他见过两次精灵王，第一次是他刚到，第二次是他即将离开。精灵王坐在他高高的王座上，垂下头看着比尔博，眼神里一片冷漠。

“你还要自欺欺人到什么时候。”这是他见到比尔博时的第一句话。

“你该庆幸你的生命是短暂的。”这是他送别比尔博时的最后一句话。

比尔博仰起头看着他，精灵王的眼睛里仿佛含了一丝悲悯，但他努力去分辨时，却发现那张俊美的脸庞上没有任何表情。

“再见了，陛下。”比尔博深深地鞠了一躬，跟在莱格拉斯身后离开了密林。

第一场雪下来了。

04

比尔博搭上了一艘停在岸边的小船。

孤山沉默地矗立在河岸对面，在雪白的河岸映衬下，显得严肃而冰冷。船夫站在船头慢慢地划着桨，却不怎么关注船行进的方向，只一直盯着比尔博看。

比尔博有种感觉，这个船夫很紧张。

“呃，有事吗？”他忍不住开口问道。

船夫似乎有些失望。他咬了一下嘴唇，然后仓促地笑了一下，说道：“没什么，你……很像我的一个旧友。”

比尔博知道，他猜对了。

“我想……可能是的。”他小心的说道，“我叫比尔博·巴金斯。我丢失了一部分记忆，所以……我们是不是认识？”

“巴德。”船夫笑了起来，这次他的笑容仿佛轻松了一点，“是的，我们曾是很好的朋友。欢迎回来，比尔博。”

比尔博终于踏上了孤山的土地。

脚下的积雪缓慢地冰冻着他的脚趾，但比尔博一点感觉也没有。孤山的空气充斥着冰雪和金属的味道，这味道似乎让他的头脑有些恍惚，他甚至忘了与巴德告别。

脚步像失去了控制般，沿着山路一步步向上走，比尔博的眼神有些放空，好像在看着很远的地方，但什么都不太看得清。他独自一人向上，身边却有无数虚影晃过，影子们扭打在一起，相互厮杀，但他们的争斗并没有打扰到比尔博。他只是默默地不断向上，最后，他在一片冰湖边停了下来。

冬天最严寒的时候还未到来，湖上的冰还没有变得足够厚，透过薄薄的冰面还能看到幽蓝的湖水。

冰上空无一人。

冰上堆满死尸。

比尔博扶着岩石慢慢的坐了下来。

他怎么可以忘掉这些？

从渡鸦岭下来的时候，巴德还在山脚下等着他，他身边站着一个白发的矮人。

“巴德，巴林。”比尔博扯起一个微笑，言语中却多了一分熟络。巴德明显地松了口气，而巴林虽然也在微笑着，但他簇起的眉头却一直没有展开。

“他在哪里？”

比尔博假装不甚在意地问道。

他在大殿的尽头。

比尔博慢慢地走近，索林严肃地看着他，就像在他每个梦境里那样。他总是不怎么喜欢笑。只是，这不是他熟识的那个索林，这只是一个冰冷的替代品。金属铸成的身躯僵硬地立在台座上，承载着后人的缅怀和敬仰。

但这不是他的朋友。

“走吧。”比尔博伸出手按在台座上，看着雕像僵硬的表情，轻轻地对旁边等待着的巴林说道。

巴林将他送到了陵园门口就离开了。比尔博不想被打扰，巴林清楚这一点，而且他要去为比尔博准备食物和行装。

比尔博没费什么劲就找到了索林的墓碑——国王的墓碑孤独地立在陵园中心。比尔博伸手描绘了一下索林的名字，又沉默地看了会儿墓碑上关于索林的生平，然后靠着墓碑坐了下来。

安静地坐了一会儿后，他站起身拍了拍衣服。“我要走啦，我的朋友，”他并没有看着墓碑，而是看着天上不知道哪里，“路途太远，以后我可能不会来看你了，再见啦。”他拍了拍墓碑，从来时的路慢慢走了回去。

“要回去了吗？”城门口，巴林正在等着他，就像很多年前送他离开的那样，不同的是，这次他身边还跟着一个年轻矮人。

“接班人。”看到比尔博好奇的眼神，巴林解释道，“我年纪大了，要退休啦。”

比尔博了解地点了点头，微笑了一下：“再见，巴林。”

“再见。”

看着比尔博走远，巴林才回头对着那个年轻的矮人说：“还有这一位，记住，他每十年会过来一次，用最好的礼遇招待他。”年轻矮人急忙记了下来。巴林又看了看越来越远的比尔博，轻叹了一声：“可怜的比尔博。他用一年想起了一切，可是过了九年他就全忘了。”

回去的路上，比尔博加快了脚步，仿佛这条路上已经不再有任何能吸引他的东西了。

春天快要过去的时候，他终于回到了他亲爱的袋底洞。他将行李扔在墙角，把飞贼合同与旧地图塞进书桌抽屉的最底层，然后好好地泡了个澡，最后他倒在阔别已久的床上，一头栽进了深眠中。

他需要，好好地睡一觉。

后记

弗罗多最近很不安。从他十四岁开始，比尔博叔叔就收养了他，而现在，他最亲爱的叔叔一觉醒来，却疑惑地看着他问：“你是谁？”弗罗多觉得他二十多岁的小脑袋实在不足以理解这种事情，所以他只能一遍又一遍地解释他们之间的关系。而当他叔叔终于似乎要接受他们的关系时，他却在——打包行李？！

“叔叔，你要去哪？”弗罗多站在门边，看着比尔博将收拾好的背包奋力地背到了肩上。

比尔博整了整背带，微微地喘了一声，说道：“我要出门冒险啦！我要把我丢失的记忆找回来。”说着，他取下墙上挂着的登山杖，朝门外走去。

“叔叔！”弗罗多愣了一下，反应过来时比尔博已经走到了门外的小路上，于是他急忙追了出去。

“叔叔。”弗罗多看着比尔博疑惑的神情，不知为何声音有点颤抖，“让我跟你一起去吧。”

比尔博沉默地看着弗罗多，半晌没有说话，然后他突然笑了一下。那一瞬间，弗罗多觉得比尔博认出了他。

“不用啦，这是我一个人的冒险。你帮我照顾好袋底洞，不要让塞克维尔一家来捣乱。”

说完，也不管弗罗多答不答应，他就转身继续朝前走，一边还哼起了歌。

他的歌声轻松而响亮，直到他走出很远，弗罗多还能听到远远飘来的歌声。

_“大路长呀长，_

_从家门伸呀伸。_

_大路没走远，_

_我得快跟上。_

_快脚跑啊跑，_

_跑到岔路上，_

_四通又八达，_

_川流又不息，_

_到时会怎样？_

_我怎会知道。”_

弗罗多再也没见过他的叔叔。


End file.
